


Hot and Bothered

by UnknownnobodysAltFics (Unknownnobody32)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Allusions To Taboo Activities, Angry Nat Turns Thor On, Angry Natasha, Angry Thor, Arguing, BTW The Title is a Triple Pun, Begrudging Parnership, BlackThunder - Freeform, F/M, Fade to Black, Foreplay, From Pissed to Kissed, Hot Temperatures and Flaring Tempers, Implied Sexual Content, Locked In, Making Out, Mild Language, Missions Gone Wrong, No Smut, No Strings Attached, Not Overly Graphic, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Screwing Makes People Friends Again, Steamy Without Being Explicit, Table Sex, Teammates with Benefits, The Team Has No Idea, They're Just Too Gorgeous Not to Ship, Thortasha - Freeform, Use your imagination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownnobody32/pseuds/UnknownnobodysAltFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tempers flare along with sweltering temperatures when an unexpected  drawback  during a mission leaves a bickering Thor and Natasha stuck together for an extended period of time. Little did they know that amongst the heat, they’d find themselves desiring each other mid-argument and using their confinement as opportunity to rekindle their old flame … all over a conference table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Bothered

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Desire is the Ultimate Distraction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/962892) by [UnknownnobodysAltFics (Unknownnobody32)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownnobody32/pseuds/UnknownnobodysAltFics). 



> This would take place in the alternate timeline of my former Black Thunder fic, "Desire is the Ultimate Distraction." The setting is some time after the secret fling in the aforementioned story had ended. In short- it's been a while for these two.
> 
> And while this is slightly raunchier than my last work, there's still no detailed play-by-play smut.

It was a stifling summer afternoon in rural Nebraska and the Avengers were preparing to sweep an old warehouse with SHIELD as backup.  Or rather SHIELD was preparing to sweep an old warehouse using the Avengers as their main defense line.   Their target – Steinz –  had been on the terrorist radar for quite some time and though his forte was chemical and biological weaponry, he was not above utilizing droids or explosive traps .

Nearly an hour ago, Agent Hill had radioed intel concerning possible coordinates of one of his research development centers.   After telling Clint to reroute their flight path, Natasha almost had to shake herself into her usual professionalism.   She had suffered riding in a Quinjet with failing air conditioner and presently felt parched, edgy, and irritable.   Her final fleeting thoughts were that it was probably best for Dr. Banner’s composure that he was back at the SHIELD base in Omaha instead of wasting away in this misery.

 “Alight gang, SHIELD’s on standby around the perimeter,” Captain Rogers  had said, listening to the communication device in his ear for confirmation before continuing, “ So as planned, Iron Man has the front entrance, me and Hawkeye will take the East entrance, Widow and Thor the West entrance.  If anyone is still in there, we aren’t going to give them much chance to escape. Let’s hope we catch Steinz while we’re at it.  Everyone clear?" 

 Nat had scowled inwardly to learn she was being paired with Thor, but she didn’t vocalize her displeasure.   Sure, it made sense tactically.  In case there were armed droids, Thor could take them out fairly easily while she further secured the location; yet for some reason the demigod  had been grating on her last nerve for the entire trip; and from the sullen glower he delivered upon hearing her name, apparently the feeling had been mutual.

 Maybe the heat was fueling it, after all  it had only been the little things to  set the both of them off on each other, yet either way she was going to have to put her annoyances aside for the sake of the mission.  She only hoped he was willing to do the same.

 

 

* * *

 Once inside the building, Natasha notices the place is humid and dark. The air is stale and warm and the only lights on are the dim emergency lamps overhead.

She hears Clint mumble over the com. _“Damn, it’s even hotter in here than it was on the jet!”_

 _“The power must be turned off.”_ Tony answers. _“You think they knew we were coming?”_

“I doubt it.” Natasha replies.

 _“Widow’s right.”_ Cap’s voice breaks through. _“No way they could know.  Either way, we should continue on task. Radio silence until we clear each wing.”_

After listening to a succession of clicks, Natasha turns to Thor on her heels, “Stay close,” She hisses, “And at least _try_ to reserve the element of surprise.”

Thor casts her a sidelong glance, seemingly offended. “I have not made a single sound!  Though I fail to see why we are in need of silence. There is no one here.”

“Appearances are deceiving. We don’t know that for sure.”  Natasha says curtly, rounding the hall with her gun pointed and ready.

“I am more than familiar with deception and illusions, but I am telling you, I do not hear anyone in the near vicinity besides our own.”

Natasha opts to bite her tongue and not reprimand him for taking circumstances for granted, instead she breathes hard through her noise and focuses on the shadows before her.

Not seconds later, the two hear Steve from their coms _, “Just a status update:  so far the East wing’s clear.”_

 _“Yep,”_ Confirms Hawkeye. _“It’s nothing but abandoned lab equipment.”_

_“Right, and with my  enhanced hearing, I’m pretty positive there’s no other living things in this warehouse; but that doesn’t mean droids aren’t somewhere waiting to engage. So keep your eyes peeled.”_

_“Roger that, Rogers.”_ Tony wisecracks over the line _, “And ditto on the no living things call. I’m doing thermal scans as we speak and this place is cold.”_

Thor finally uses his earpiece. “Yes, understood, Captain.  I believe Lady Widow has become recently enlightened to this as well. Am I correct, Widow?”

When he offered a smug glance in Natasha’s direction, she grits her teeth. “Don’t… even… start with me.”

She marches off in a huff to the right and Thor debates leaving her be or taking the lead, after all he was supposed to be protecting her from droids.

Mind made up, he’s about to go after her when he hears a faint ringing in the distance.  With Romanoff momentarily forgotten, Thor follows the sound down a corridor until he reaches the doorway of what looked to be a conference room of some type. In the center of an elongated table and amongst various scattered articles was a phone - the culprit of the high pitched ringing. Thor stalks toward the device cautiously, Mjölnir extended and preparing to strike from his right hand while his left hand stretched out to seize the offending object.

He’s a few inches from lifting the receiver when Natasha’s sharp voice cuts in from behind him.

“STOP! It could be dangerous… a trap!”

“Dangerous?” Thor narrows his eyes, “Then I must vanquish it before it causes harm!”

“Wait! Don’t touch it!” Nat rushes into the room just as Thor smashes Mjölnir into the telephone, reducing it into plastic chunks. On impact its ringing garbles and warps into silence .

“The hell, Thor? I told you not to touch it!!”  She screams at him.

Thor actually rolls his eyes. “No harm done. Look, it has even ceased its trilling.”

Natasha brushes past him to take another look at the remains of the phone.

When several seconds of sweet nothing passes, she almost lets go of the breath she’d been holding, but suddenly the auxiliary lights dim and there’s a sound of cranking and reeling chains from above.  Thor and Natasha’s eyes dart to the ceiling as thick metal doors drop to cover the room’s exits and the windows to their left.

“Dammit!” Natasha curses.

 _“What was that noise? Sounded like Thor and Widow’s location.”_   Rogers asks into the com.

“A little bump in the road, Cap. Me and Thor are trapped in some kind of conference room.”

 _“What?  Nat, are you okay!?”_   She could hear Barton asking her, sounding alarmed.

“I’m fine, Clint.   It was just rigged to lock down with us inside and _someone_ here was dense enough to trip it.” Natasha adds, giving Thor a pointed look.

Thor simply grumbles in what may or may not have been Old Norse.

 _“Ok, can you tell me approximately where you are?”_  Steve questions.  

Tony cuts into the feed, “ _They show up on the tracking program on my HUD. I can bust them out of there pronto if you or Hawkeye wanna cover the front for me.”_

“Tis no cause to do so, for I can easily free us using Mjölnir.” Thor says for Tony _and_ Natasha’s benefit.

In an instant the hammer is flying out of his palm toward one of the steel coverings.

 _“NO! There should be no attempts to break any barriers in that room, I repeat NO attempts!”_ Captain America orders.

Natasha cringes.  His hammer’s centimeters away from doing damage, but with a thump it effortlessly drops to the concrete like a dead weight.

Thor lets his arm fall to his side. “Would you care to reveal why, Captain?”

_“This is Steinz we’re dealing with. He knows we have super powered people on our team like you, me, or Tony who could easily get through obstructions. If he rigged the place to lock down, who’s to say he didn’t rig it to explode once it’s opened?”_

_“So that means if one of us tries to bust in … or out, the room or maybe the whole warehouse could blow up.”_  Tony guesses.

_“Exactly, putting everyone at risk.”_

“That’s just great.” Nat comments, finally holstering her gun and wiping traces of perspiration collecting above her brow.

_“Listen Rogers, maybe you and Clint should get the hell outta here. Warn SHIELD not to storm in while you’re at it.  Give me some time and I can find a control panel somewhere that JARVIS and I can hack.”_

_“Good thinking, Stark.  That ought to be the safest way to disable the lockdown. Okay, we’re clearing the area.  Widow, will you and Thor be alright ‘till he works this out?”_

“We’ll manage, Captain.”  Says Natasha, “Just hurry up, Stark. There’s no fresh air in here and it’s already starting to feel like a furnace.”

She looks over at Thor raking sweat dampened locks away from his face.

“Even worse, I’m in here with the last person I wanted to be stuck with.” She mumbles, loud enough for both Tony and Thor to make out.

 _“Ouch…burn...”_ She hears Tony remark.

“I beg your pardon?”  Thor says in response.

Natasha rounds on him, defiance evident in her stance. “You’re the one with superior hearing; you tell me what I said.”

Thor chuckles, but it’s a harsh, bitter sound lacking his usual warmth. “Well, you are not exactly a delight to be around yourself, my dear.”

 “Oh, is that so?!” She says, bristling at his patronizing tone.

“Indeed! You have been nothing but insufferable, woman!”

“ _Um guys, do you really think this a great time to work out your issues?”_ Tony asks into the air.

“Me!? What about _you_!?”

Thor scoffs, “I have done nothing to deserve such treatment.”

Natasha’s raises her voice another octave, taking a challenging step toward the god.  “Oh get off your high horse your royal highness!”

Tony tries again half-heartedly. “ _I call a time out. Both of you go stand in a corner.”_

Natasha ignores Stark and goes on, “I swear, everything you’ve done today has rubbed me the wrong way, but this…THIS is the last straw.” Natasha gestures aggressively to their surroundings. “So pull your head out of your ass and realize we wouldn’t be in this mess if it wasn’t for you aimlessly wondering around.”

“I was doing nothing of the sort!” He exclaims, choosing to overlook her crude phrasing and instead defend his intentions, “I was only investigating a curious noise. Now tell me you would not have done the same?”

“If I _had_ it wouldn’t have led to us being locked in here, that’s for sure.”

“ _You know, you two could turn your com off anytime now…”_ Tony is muttering.

“Quit blaming me for something that was out of my control!!” Thor shouts.

“ _Fine then, I’ll turn off mine.”_ Tony declares before unlinking their coms.

His absence goes unnoticed as the assassin retorts, “Like the amount of control you possessed when you crashed your massive weapon into the telephone?”

Thor snarls at her, his patience quickly thinning, in return Nat levels him with a look which would have made an ordinary man cower.

 “Stark,” She grinds out, “Get us out of here before one of us attempts murder.  Stark! You hearing me? Tony?!!”

 “Just perfect!” Natasha rips the com out of her ear and throws it to the ground in a fit of anger, “He dropped our feed, probably due to your nonstop bellowing.”

Thor follows suit, yanking his earpiece out and crushing it in his hands for good measure. “Blaming me again, are we?  If only _I_ could mute the naggings of such a quarrelsome wench.”

He has the gall to laugh at her after his mockery and at that moment Natasha seethes.

She isn’t sure what came over her, but in her rage she acted irrationally and lashed out at the Asgardian. Before she could even assess the urge, her fist was knocking him upside his face, knuckles jabbing across his cheek with enough force to dislocate something.

Thor doesn’t react beyond slightly rotating his jaw. He looks down at her, lips pulled into an arrogant smirk, “Has this satisfied you?”

“Not in the least!” She says, her fist barreling forward to strike him once more.  But Nat’s surprised when his own hand shoots out to grab her by the forearm. 

When he growls at her, low and guttural, there’s a second when she wants to kick herself for provoking someone who could rip her apart easily with his bare hands.

Without warning he jerks her toward him, iron grip still on her arm.  Though her heart’s in her throat, the spy’s instincts take over and her free hand springs for her holster.  Her trigger finger may have been restrained, but she was willing to use her left hand to shoot as a last-ditch effort to escape.  However, thoughts of the gun are swiftly forgotten when she realizes Thor is crashing  his lips into hers. His mouth dominates hers, leaving her both stunned and gasping for air when he eventually breaks away.

The Thunderer pulls back and studies her, his expression having darkened into something carnal and lust laden. Natasha can't fight the twinge of desire that’s already surged within her because of it.

“You are stunning … beautiful….”  He rumbles, pausing to pepper kisses across her chin, “…even more alluring, despite your wrath.” Thor finishes. Then he leans in to lick at the corner of her mouth, relishing in the whimper he receives as a result.  

Meanwhile, Natasha stands frozen except for the heaving of her chest.  She’s prey and Thor’s predator and just maybe if she stood still enough, he wouldn’t consume her.  Except for the part of her that wanted to be consumed.  Even her once shallow breaths betray her, speeding up as she watches transfixed while he  raises the hand still in his possession, slips off her glovette, and slowly sucks in a finger.

Swallowing hard, she somehow manages to talk.  “If seduction was your plan for shutting me up, then it’s working.”

Thor releases her wrist to slide both his hands down the curves of her rear. “I assure you, my plans do not involve keeping you quiet for long.”

A rustle follows his words as he unhooks the weaponry belt from around her waist. Once it’s off, he slings it aside.

 Nat subconsciously presses her body against Thor’s, regardless of the room’s temperature, too unbearably high already for such close contact.

“You say things like that and make me want you… just like old times.”   She utters.

 “We could relive those memories together, you and I.  Can we not?” Thor whispers, desperately hoping she’d be eager to comply.

He gets his answer when Natasha abruptly leaps into his embrace.  Her arms are slung around his neck as she tugs him down, capturing him into another kiss. Thor ends her struggle to climb his towering height, hoisting her up level with his hips and allowing her legs to enclose around his waist like a vice.  From then on, the only sounds heard are muffled moans, their lips colliding in a passionate frenzy.

Bracing her palms alongside his shoulders, Natasha starts a sensual rhythm, bucking up and shifting down until she’s rocking in his arms against his abs.  Thor groans at the movement, tantalized by the act she is simulating, longing for the chance to strip each other and feel true friction.

It seems he may get his wish once she drops her legs to solid ground and looks up at him panting.  “The table…please…will you?”

Thor’s grin is feral when he fists a hand into her hair and practically drags her backward toward it.  Natasha has the table’s edge digging into her lower back by the time Thor’s yanking her head taut, rasping, “These garments prove unnecessary.”

With that stated his hands dip downward to clutch the collar of her cat suit.  She can almost feel the strain of fabric before she actually hears the sound of ripping.

“Careful…” Nat halts him, bringing her own hands up to cover his, “I’ve gotta walk out of here wearing this.”

Thor kisses her neckline apologetically and eases her zipper down at such a maddening pace that she almost wants to beg him to return to tearing it. He stops just beneath her navel, nuzzling his beard against her throat. 

“Is this careful enough for you?”  He asks into her skin.

His question goes unanswered except for small breathless sighs, so he proceeds to peel the form-fitting material over the arch of her shoulders.  The task proves more challenging than foreseen -Natasha being glazed with sweat- and the fabric sticks to her body at every interval.  Thor only pulls it to the top of her spine however, for she gets impatient and starts clawing at his sleeveless armor.  The warrior chuckles, taking the hint, and reaches somewhere on his own suit to undo a catch.  His armor drops from his torso with a metallic clank, baring his chest.  Apparently, he is just as sweat slicked as she is under that breast plate. 

Sliding her arms around him, Natasha  traces the muscles in his back with her fingertips, noting how feverish he felt to touch.     She spots a bead of moisture dripping between his pecs and gets a naughty satisfaction out of lapping up the drop with her tongue.

There’s rippling of his muscles and barely time for her to react when Thor grunts and lifts her onto the cluttered tabletop.  The office supplies clatters to the floor with one swipe of the god’s hand.  At the sight of it, Agent Romanoff leans back on the smooth wooden finish and snickers.  Thor raises an eyebrow.

 “Sorry,” She says, still giggling, “I’d  just imagined that move only happened on TV… or in pornos.”   

Thor doesn’t quite catch her meaning; nonetheless, he smiles at her fondly when he brings a finger to her lips and shushes her.

And suddenly she’s mewling, clinging to him tightly.  Thor has slipped into the space between her open thighs, draping himself across her.   His hips snap forward, teasing her of what's to come and he bends to nip at her earlobe.    The second time he repeats this motion, the harsh movement jars the table beneath them.   Natasha moans, spreading her legs wider, thrilled to feel his excitement through the layers of their clothing.

Thor ceases nibbling on her lobes to speak promises into her ear.

“I shall take you rough, deep, and hard...”

He drags across her once more, a sinful grind that has Natasha thrashing under him like a wild mare.

“Then after we are sated and Anthony relieves us from our prison, you may blame me for the limp you acquire as you stagger out this room.” He punctuates his final statement, sinking his teeth into her shoulder blade. She cries out, of course, but it's certainly not from pain.

“So good.” Natasha praises hoarsely.

She reaches up to stroke the scruff of his cheek and he plants a kiss on her palm.

“Then tell me, what else would please you?” He murmurs.

“How about us losing the rest of these clothes and getting to the main event?”

 Thor laughs, hands already roaming toward the buckles of his trousers. “I thought you would never ask.”

 

 

 

* * *

 Several minutes had gone by, thus Tony had found a control panel in the West wing, not far from where Thor and Black Widow were still captive.  He uploaded one of his systems and was fiddling around with programming of the trap’s mechanism when Clint came up behind him.

“There you are, Stark!”

Tony looks around from his tinkering. “Hey Feathers, aren’t you supposed to be outside with Cap?”

“I was but c’mon, it’s Nat in there. I couldn’t just stand around waiting.”

Tony does his best to hide his eye roll. “Figures.”

“So, how are they holding up?”

"Oh just great!  That is, if they haven’t gone homicidal on each other yet." He off-handedly adds.

Clint looks confused and a bit horrified, so he clarifies, "Ya know how the dangerous duo's been at each other's throats since the way here from our last mission?”

“Yea. How could I forget?”

“Well, round two has started in there.” Tony says, jabbing a thumb in their general direction.

Clint strains his ears when he hears a repetitive thumping noise in the distance.  “Uh, what's with the banging sound?”

“No clue. I heard it before, like a couple of minutes ago. I tried turning the com back on and checking in on those two, but I get no response. They've gone silent.”

Hawkeye’s eyes widen. “Shit, that can’t be good.”

 “No kidding. And I thought I heard Tasha screaming in Russian earlier.  A hundred bucks says she's beating the hell outta him with his own hammer.”

 

 

 

* * *

 Both drenched in sweat, Thor and Natasha lay curled together at the end of the table, the room around them close to shambles.

 “Has this satisfied you?” Thor asks into the quiet, echoing his gibe from earlier when they had been a lot less cordial.

Natasha recognizes the phrasing and huffs in laughter. “God yes… so much.”

She makes a contented little sound and then looks up at Thor from her lounging position on his chest.  “It’s been a while since we’ve done this, hasn’t it?”

“Aye, it has.”

“If we ever do this again, let’s skip the part where we almost kill each other.”

After chuckling softly Thor says, “Yes, I think that would be wise of us.”

“Thor… sorry I was such a bitch to you today.”

“Tis forgotten. After all, I regret my insolence as well.” He confesses, lacing a hand with hers. “Let us not speak of it again. It is in the past.”

Placated, Natasha closes her eyes to enjoy Thor caressing stray strands of her hair in the comfortable silence.

Soon the Aesir suggests, “I suppose we should clean up before we are discovered."

That’s right, Natasha muses, they’re naked and clammy and she’s kind of a sticky mess... in more ways than one.  She didn't necessarily want to squirm back into the suit in her state, but she knew it was inevitable.

"You're right," she agrees and rolls off him, believing he would rise in search of their uniforms; instead, Thor flips their positions to hook her calf over his shoulder. 

His eyes gleam with mischief as he lowers himself and trails wet kisses down her navel. He stops short his destination to splay a hand across her belly and  then licks his lips.

"You nasty boy!"  She tsks, feigning shock after guessing his intentions.  

 Well, _that_ particular activity hadn’t been what Nat pegged for cleaning,  but she sure as hell wasn’t going to complain.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Thankfully Thor had finished his “cleaning duties” and they both had time to dress before the trap doors lifted and their friends filed in.   Barton stepped around Mjölnir, followed by Captain Rogers who had reentered the building upon hearing Tony had almost bypassed the locks.

“Awesome, everyone’s in one piece!  Sorry it took Stark so…” Clint and his teammate stopped dead in their tracks when they witnessed the disarray of the room.

Miscellaneous office items were askew on the ground and a conference table was rammed into the adjacent wall. Remnants of said wall lay in slabs around the disaster zone, plus the cement flooring had scrape marks where it looked like the table had been dragged or shoved.

Amongst it all, Thor and Natasha looked unconcerned, the god summoning his hammer and adjusting it on his belt and Natasha leaning casually on one side of the table. Neither of them appeared to have any signs of physical distress, except for their unkempt hairstyles and flushed faces.

“At last! It is good to see you, my friends.” Thor proclaims.

Steve smiles weakly, yet can’t withhold the lecture threatening to surface.

“Same here buddy, but did you try breaking your way out of here, because I told you how risky that was?”

“Relax, Cap, everything’s fine.” Natasha dismisses, “Though I gather the search is over by now.”

“Yes, the building’s clear of both hostile persons _and_ androids. SHIELD’s coming in to collect evidence.”

“Great, then we can  slip this hot box and get some fresh air.” The redhead says, doubling over to relace her boots.

Clint hears some one behind him and turns around to face the billionaire currently surveying the damage.

“Yikes.” Says Tony to himself from his post by the doorway.

Agent Barton lowers his voice so only he can hear him. “I was willing to think you were wrong since they seem pretty chummy right now, but Jesus, look at the place!”  

 “Oh trust me, I’ve noticed.”  Tony remarks, his volume matching Barton’s.

Natasha regards him with a nod when she spots him at the threshold.  “Hey Stark, good going with the doors.”

Thor grins over at Tony. “Indeed, we are most grateful!”

This time Tony speaks loud enough for the entire room to hear, “What can I say, I’m a genius!”

“Yes, you keep reminding us.”   The Russian quips dryly.

Deciding to make it for the door, she pushes off the table, but winces as soon as she’s on her feet.  Natasha’s got raw aches in places she’d rather not draw attention to, hence her attempt to conceal her hesitant gate.

The unsteadiness of her stride fails to go unnoticed by the God of Thunder. 

Thor’s blue eyes twinkle with devilment and he teases, “Shall I have need to carry you, milady?”

“I’m perfectly capable of walking out on my own, thanks.”  She assures him playfully.

Once reaching where he stood, she slugs him in the bicep: a friendly warning to shut the hell up.

Thor’s unfazed as he beams at her, swinging an arm around her shoulder to escort her out the door.

“Well, it’s nice to see them paling around again.” Steve observes, trailing behind the two for the exit.

In the meantime, Tony turns to Clint, scratching his head, “ Hmm… maybe they duked it out, settled their differences.”

Barton shrugs. “I guess we should send Steinz their therapy bill.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Caught in the Act](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2564099) by [UnknownnobodysAltFics (Unknownnobody32)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknownnobody32/pseuds/UnknownnobodysAltFics)




End file.
